The Ritual
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: This is a Vampire fic. Rouge is a Vampire that needs to perform a ritual but, what kind of ritual and will she get the help she needs to complete it.
1. Chapter 1 Wrong Way Home

(Alright here's another fic for you folks out there hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it.)

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sega not me

It was a beautiful night in Station Square Shadow and Sonic were out just chilling as friends would do. They weren't doing anything but, racing as usual and sparing as most guys would do it was then Sonic's got a little hungry.

Hey Shadow what say we call it a night we've been at it for hours now and I'm starting to get a little hungry. Sonic said

Yeah, I agree with you on that let's call it a night I'm need to get some sleep so same time tomorrow night. Shadow agreed and asked

Yeah most definitely pal see you tomorrow night. Sonic finished as he dashed off headed to his favorite chili-dog joint before it closed.

Shadow walked off in the direction of his house walking down the streets of Station Square enjoying the glow of the lights and the silence of the night.

Shadow then turned around a corner and walked a different way home just cause he felt like sight seeing. Little did he know he had wondered into an area that was highly unfamiliar to him he soon got lost and couldn't remember where he was he tried to use Chaos Control to get back to his house in a flash but, no luck he had no Chaos Emerald with him so he wandered around in the strange area till he found himself walking down a dark alley way.

He continued his walk until he hit a dead end he turned around to walk back the way he came when he saw a shadowy figure.

"Well, what's a guy like you doing around these parts at this hour Shadow?" the person stated with a familiar voice

The person then came into focus and Shadow instantly notice who it was it was Rouge.

"Oh, Rouge it's just you well it seems I've taken a wrong turn around here and I can't seem to figure out how to get home from around here." Shadow explained

"Well I believe you might have taken just the turn you were meant to take." Rouge started as she strolled closer to Shadow causing him to back away back into the dark alley.

"Rouge what are you talking about and what are you doing." Shadow asked

Rouge then smiled a sly smile at Shadow as she smiled two small fangs began to extend out of here mouth.

"Don't worry Shadow everything will become clear to you soon enough." Rouge finished pouncing at Shadow only to miss slightly for Shadow had dodged her but only to end up falling he tried to get up and run but it was to late Rouge had him by the legs he tried to crawl out of the alley but was drug back with force and all that could be heard was a snarling sound and a blood curdling male scream.

( Well that's the first chapter short I know but the chapter will get a longer as I go.)


	2. Chapter 2 It Begins

(This chapter is mostly lemon but, it gets to the point eventually hope you enjoy it.)

"Shadow it's time for you to awaken I bid you to awaken" Rouge replied trying to arouse Shadow

Shadow eyes fluttered open he then blank twice trying to bring his eye sight into focus. He finally managed to bring into focus Rouge looking down at him as soon as he saw her he jumped up from where he was taking a fighter stance ready to defend himself.

"Shadow lower your fist's I've already done what I had to do there's no need to try and fight me anymore." Rouge stated

"What are you talking about what you had to do, what have you done." Shadow asked

"Why don't you feel your neck and ask yourself that question." Rouge replied as Shadow put his hand on his one side of his neck and felt nothing he then put his hand to the other side and felt to small holes on the side of his neck and they were steady getting smaller till they were gone.

"What have you done to me?" Shadow asked with fear in his voice

"I turned you into a vampire." Rouge answered as Shadow scrambled around trying to find a mirror he found one as he looked into he slowly saw his reflection disappear. He then broke the mirror with his fist as he was upset and fell to the ground.

"Why did you do this to me Rouge?" Shadow asked

"Cause I need your help with a ritual but that comes later first things first I know you must be hungry here you go." Rouge finished tossing Shadow a bag of blood.

Shadow tried to resist the urge to drink the blood but his hunger was too strong he soon bit down into the bag with his fangs and drank the liquid as if his life depended on it.

It wasn't long until he finished the entire bag licking the remainder off of his fangs and pausing to realize what he had just done.

"Rouge why me why not anyone else beside's me." Shadow asked

"Oh, trust me you won't be the only one soon as night falls over the city we will have another join us but until then why don't we have a little fun." Rouge finished taking her clothes leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties in front of Shadow.

Shadow watched as she walked over to him swaying her hips with each step. She then sat down on his lap and licked the remaining blood around his mouth before slowly kissing him. Shadow hesitated at first but soon started to kiss back deepening the kiss between the two of them. Rouge then unzipped Shadow's pants.

Shadow then jumped at what just happened and broke the kiss without warning she stuck her hand into his pants and then into his boxers and started to stroke his member slowly making Shadow grow harder and harder. Rouge pulled Shadow into another deep kiss as she continued to rub his member inside his boxers it wasn't long till Shadow reached up and started to massage her breast's. The both of them were moaning in the kiss. Rouge then broke the kiss as she started trailing kisses down his cheeks working her way to his neck kissing and nipping at the flesh there.

She then continued her descent down Shadow's body she then reached his shirt as she then made one of her nail's grow slightly longer she then pierced his shirt with her nail making a small hole she then stuck two fingers inside the small whole and with one great force ripped his shirt completely in half revealing his chest in all it's glory she then continued kissing his body working around his collar bone she then played around with his white chest fur as she continued.

She then moved the fur up slightly revealing his nipples on hard she then licked his nipples causing small moans to escape Shadow's mouth. When she heard this she continued her path down his body with her tongue licking down his rock hard muscled body even stopping to admire his rock hard abs. She then reached her destination which was Shadow's crotch she then began rubbing the area through the fabric making Shadow moan even more.

She then pulled his pants and boxers off completely releasing his erect penis from it's prison standing at full glory. Rouge then twirled her tongue around the tip causing a sharp moan to leave Shadow's lips, she then took the girth into her mouth all the way down to the bottom and rising back up slowly she continued this motion increasing her speed with each rise it was at this time that Shadow was moaning at the top of his lungs from the pleasure he was receiving.

For ten minutes Rouge continued this pleasure to Shadow made his announcement.

"Rouge I'm going to cum." Shadow stated as his seed rocketed into Rouge's mouth releasing four large shots into her mouth. Shadow then looked into Rouge's eyes as she opened her mouth and revealed to Shadow his seed in his mouth Shadow's eyes merely widened as she closed her mouth and swallowed it all with one gulp. She then kissed Shadow yet again this time letting him taste his seed in her mouth. Shadow enjoyed the attention Rouge was giving him he then deepened the kiss between them yet again he then moved his way on top of Rouge.

Shadow then broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down Rouge's body stopping at her breast. He then removed his gloves from his hands as he started to massage both of her breasts in his ungloved hands making Rouge moan slightly he then pushed then together and sucked on both of her nipples at the same time making her moan even louder.

He then released one of her breasts and paid attention to only one of her breasts sucking on her nipple and slashing at her nipple with his tongue while massaged her other breast in his hand. He then switched repeating in pleasure to her nipples. When he was done he then started kissing his was down her body licking and nipping on his way down. On his way down he grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down and off and threw them across the floor into a corner somewhere.

He then continued his journey down to her love triangle. He stopped and started to slash at her clit with his tongue causing Rouge to arch her back and moan even louder he then started to suck on her clit causing it to swell up. He then parted the lips of her pussy and started to lick the sides of the inside of her pussy making Rouge grab his head and hold him in place and start shouting his name. Shadow then increased the pace that he was licking her at. Rouge then grabbed a handful of Shadow's quills which to Shadow meant that she was close to her breaking point. She then did one swift lick at her click which caused Rouge to release shouting Shadow's name really loud causing her voice to echo throughout the dark room. Shadow licked up the mess that Rouge had made.

He then looked up into Rouge's eyes seeing the lust in here eyes that was there, Rouge then sat up and got up off the ground she then worked her way over to the bed that was in the room she then got on the bed and laid down with her legs open. Shadow got up just as Rouge was signaling him over to her Shadow hopped onto the bed Rouge then reached under her pillow and pulled out a condom and handed it to Shadow. Shadow turned away from Rouge and slipped the condom on his rock hard cock he then positioned himself in between Rouge's legs he placed himself at her entrance and without waiting pushed himself deep into her waiting opening with great speed. Rouge moaned as Shadow pushed his rock hard cock into her pussy. He then started to thrust into her deeply hitting her barrier with each thrust inside.

Rouge then wrapped her legs around his waist so that she could feel him deeper inside herself. Shadow grabbed a hold of her legs and released them from around his waist and spread them even wider then they were already spread he then looked down in between her legs as he watched himself work himself deep inside her cunt. Shadow then used one of his hands and reached down and started to stimulate her clit with his finger rubbing causing Rouge to once again moan loudly and shout his name to the heavens. Shadow then picked her up off of the pillow and started to thrust upward into her with great force. Rouge wrapped her legs around Shadow as he thrusted deep into her. Shadow had a tight grip on the under carriage of her buttocks as well as her back.

Shadow then buried his head in between her breasts as she held him posted there all the while him continuing his upward thrusts into her opening. Shadow and Rouge were sweating and their heat was rising between the two of them Shadow then sped up even more as his moaning then turned into grunting and his upward thrusts were causing her to bounce now.

"Rouge I'm about to cum again." Shadow stated between his gritting teeth

"Shadow me too I'm going to cum to oh, don't you stop I'm cumming now." Rouge stated as she came when so much force that leaked out onto the bed sheets with Shadow following suit right behind her with his seed shooting into being safely caught by the condom that he wore.

Shadow then collapsed just as Rouge did on the bed. Shadow fell one way and Rouge the other. Shadow then pulled out of Rouge and discarded the condom. Shadow then sat on the edge of the bed pondering what his life would be like as a Vampire.

Rouge then sat up and got up out of the bed. She grabbed some clean clothes and under dressings. She then opened her closet and revealed some more clothes which were meant for men. She passed Shadow an all black outfit.

"Alright, Shadow come and join me in the shower night has started to fall over the city." Rouge finished as Shadow got up and followed her to the shower they both showered and got dressed.

Rouge then waited as the last of the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. She then opened her window. To let the moonlight shine into her room.

"Shadow, listen up tonight is your first night as a vampire I'm going to show the basics then I'll leave you on you own with your mission okay." Rouge finished as Shadow nodded.

Rouge then showed Shadow how to fly without turning into a bat form as well as how to move at even faster speeds then he could go, Rouge showed Shadow all the tricks and trades of being a Vampire as well as how to retract his fangs so that no one would know he was a Vampire. They were sitting high above the city on a near by billboard as Rouge spoke

"Shadow listen up you and Sonic spare almost every night am I right?" Rouge asked

"Yeah, we do come to think of it I'm supposed to spare with him tonight." Shadow answered

Good, then here is your mission your mission is to weaken Sonic in your sparring session weaken him so much that he won't be able to fight back then you strike bite him and drain his blood but not all of it drain him of only a small amount of his blood enough to turn him into one of us do you understand Sonic is your target and make sure that when you bite him that you are not seen we don't want to raise any chaos around here. Once you finish bring him back to the lair he must not be left out in the sunlight without sunscreen or he will perish got that now go and complete mission. Rouge finished standing up.

"But, why Sonic." Shadow asked

"As I told you before I need you guys for a ritual that I will explain later once all the pieces of the puzzle have been collected." Rouge finished looking at Shadow

"Wait, what about you?" Shadow asked

"I'm going to refill our supply of blood I'm hitting a blood bank tonight while you take care of your mission, don't worry my dear I won't get caught you forget I'm a master of espionage now get going we'll meet back at the hide out." Rouge finished taking off away from Shadow but not before blowing him a kiss.

Shadow then jumped down from the billboard and went flying throughout the city at high speed headed to him and Sonic's sparring point.


	3. Chapter 3 Sonic The Vampire

Shadow sped throughout the city with blinding speed so fast that not even the naked eye could even catch a glimpse of him.

Shadow arrived at the park in the secret place where him and Sonic had their sparring session's there was a bench in the area. Shadow took a seat and waited patiently for Sonic to show up.

Shadow waited for a mere 10 minutes when Sonic came speeding in his direction coming to a stop right in front of Shadow.

"Yo, Shadow hope you haven't been waiting long?" Sonic asked

"No time for talk let's go right now." Shadow stated with anger in his voice

"Are you okay Shadow you sound a little mad about something did I do something wrong?" Sonic asked

Shadow didn't bother to answer instead went on the attack in a flash with Sonic jumping back dodging the attack.

"Hey, wait a minute Shadow can't we talk a little first?" Sonic asked having his question ignored with Shadow appearing behind him and elbowing him in the back of the head causing Sonic to fall to the ground

"Okay I see whatever or whoever has upset you has made you go blind with rage well know this I ain't going out like a punk." Sonic stated returning Shadow's attack with a kick into the chin.

Shadow then fell back only disappearing with great speed this time with Sonic noticing him.

"Whoa you have gotten faster I can tell your not using Chaos Control to go this fast." Sonic finished with Shadow giving him a swift round house kick to the face knocking him down again. Sonic then got up and began to run as fast as he could only to be stopped by Shadow delivering an uppercut into his chin sending Sonic flying.

Sonic decided to finally stop talking and go on the defensive he tried his best to match Shadow's blinding speed but, no avail Shadow was appearing and disappearing too quick for Sonic to catch even a small glimpse of him.

Sonic was taking a super fast pummeling to the point that he couldn't take it any more Sonic finally fell to the ground admitting defeat against Shadow.

"Shadow you win I give you've beaten me but good I can't fight you please just stop whoever made you upset was absolutely wrong for it I yield just tell me how did you become so much more faster then me?" Sonic replied and asked falling to his knees then to his face. Shadow then picked Sonic up from the ground and looked him deep into his eyes.

"Sonic you really wanna know the truth about my new speed, I hope your looking cause you won't see it again." Shadow finished opening his mouth and making his fangs grow into sight. Sonic merely widened his eyes as Shadow didn't even give him a chance to resist acting quickly biting Sonic into his neck with force with Sonic jumping from the pain in his neck and slowly passing out as Shadow sucked out just the right amount of blood.

Meanwhile Rouge shortly arrived at the blood bank just after closing. She snuck around back and hid in the shadows until the last of all the people were gone. Rouge then used her spy kit to disarm the alarm and shut down all security cameras as well. She then entered into building with ease with nothing being able to see her. She then took out a small can and sprayed across the room to reveal the infrared laser system she then used her high end spy skills to sneak through the lasers with ease making it to the control panel. She then used a small computer to hack into the system and shut down the infrared system.

She then picked the locks on the many different blood freezers stocking up on many of the different types of the blood that was there stashing it all into climate controlled boxes that she brought with her she then reactivated everything leaving the place exactly like it was when she entered and disappeared into thin air taking the boxes and bags with her back to her hide out as she awaited for Shadow to return with his objective completed.

Back with Shadow speeding throughout the city with a half-dead Sonic on his shoulder making his way back to the hideout at blinding speeds. It wasn't long till he arrived at their hideout he entered slowly carrying Sonic on his shoulder.

"Well, welcome home Shadow my dear as I can see you were successful did anyone see you take him down?" Rouge greeted and asked

"Nope not a soul I made sure of it only one person saw me and that was Sonic himself." Shadow answered with Sonic still on his shoulder

"Good bring him up here and place him in this room." Rouge ordered

Shadow did as told and took Sonic up the stairs an took him into the room with Rouge following up behind him. Shadow then threw Sonic down onto the bed roughly.

"Hey, take it easy there's no need to be rough with him Shadow." Rouge replied

"Sorry it's just that for a fit hedgehog he sure was heavy he needs to lay off the chili-dogs for a while." Shadow explained

"Well he won't be craving chili-dogs when he wakes up let's let him sleep until he wakes up, come on I want some more of that sweet loving you gave me yesterday come on big boy." Rouge stated pulling Shadow by his shirt out of the room and back into theirs where only moans and grunts and the sound of bed springs could be heard.

_**The Next Night**_

Rouge and Shadow were up and about in their hide-out Shadow and Rouge had devoured a bag of blood apiece when they heard a thudding sound come from upstairs.

They didn't pay it too much attention but when a door opened and Sonic came out holding his head he was walking with a wobble he made his way to the stairs. He tried to walk down them missing the first step and tumbling gall the way down them landing on his face.

Shadow broke out into a fit of laughter at the whole thing while Rouge flew over to Sonic and picked him up she then place him on the couch across from where Shadow was sitting heading into her kitchen to get Sonic a bag of blood ready he slowly came back to consciousness.

He turned his head and looked over trying to focus his eyes when they finally focused he notice Shadow and his eyes widened. Shadow did nothing but, wave at Sonic. Sonic quickly panicked and jumped behind the couch.

"Shadow, what are you doing here, what's going on, why am I so thirsty?" Sonic questioned

Rouge then came into the room with the blood in her hand to find Sonic hiding behind the couch.

"Rouge watch out Shadow's a vampire he's gonna bite you like he did me." Sonic warned while Rouge merely chuckled

"Who do you think turned him into one?" Rouge asked running her hands through Shadow's quills making him purr.

"Sonic you're a vampire too Shadow turned you into one as well." Rouge answered with Sonic slick filling around his mouth till he felt his fangs

'AHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed before getting all up in their faces.

"What's the big idea turning me into a vampire what did I do to deserve being turned into one huh answer me that." Sonic yelled

"Listen Sonic I told him to do it cause I need your help with a ritual which I will explain later once I have all that I need to complete it." Rouge explained

"Why now, why not later I have a date tonight with Amy tonight what will I tell her." Sonic asked with hurt in his voice.

"We'll explain to her later cause your target tonight is Amy. Sonic you will turn Amy into a vampire next but, first I will train how to use your power then I will let you complete your objective but, first things first here drink this you need you strength." Rouge finished tossing him the bag of blood.

Sonic did as Shadow hesitating to drink the blood but soon gave in a drank the bag completely dry stopping to think about what he just did.

"Now come on we don't have much time before your date with Amy I have to train you but how you turn her into a vampire is up to you Sonic now let's get going so that I can train you." Rouge ordered as Sonic followed her outside and into the night city.

Rouge did as she did with Shadow trained Sonic with his speed, ability to fly, as well as retracting his fangs. Rouge also told Sonic how much blood to drain in order to turn them into a vampire. Rouge took Sonic back to the hide out and gave him some clothes to put on for his date with Amy. Sonic then left the place with his objective in mind as he headed off to do his part.

Sonic sped off through the city streets giving his speed a good test run sense he didn't have to meet up with Amy for another 30 minutes making sure he had the hang of all his skills.

30 minutes later it's now time for Sonic's date as he races off to meet Amy in front of the Station Square train station. He arrives there in less then five minutes where he finds Amy waiting for him he slow's his run down to a walk as he walks up to Amy. They exchange greetings with Sonic being the first to grab and hug Amy tightly before they exchange an even sweeter greeting which was a kiss. Sonic and Amy then held hands as they walked across the road to Twinkle Park.


	4. Chapter 4 Sonic's First Bite

Sonic and Amy arrived at Twinkle in matter of seconds since it was so close to the station. They went inside just as they couple sign went on.

Sonic and Amy soon as they got inside hoped into the first nearby ride which Sonic and Amy's favorite and also Twinkle Parks latest attraction and way to travel. Sonic and Amy got inside and jumped inside two carts that matched their skins tones it wasn't long till the ride started up and Sonic and Amy were engaged in a arousing game of bumper cars.

The bumper car portion lasted for about 10 minutes until a gate opened up and they were ordered to exit the bumper car ring and out onto the go cart track. They did as told and waited until they were given the green light to go and they started to race around the track hitting hard turns racing through loop de loops and hitting jumps at lightning speeds them shouting and laughing through out the whole ride.

Soon they were forced to travel down a straight path two cars at a time. Sonic and Amy made sure that they would stay close together and go down the lane together the lane soon came to end stopping Sonic and Amy's car with little force and springing both of them out of their cars with them holding hands and being sent down a straight shoot landing into the rocket coaster with them being the last two to board before the cart rocketed out of the gate sending them at high speeds up and down hills around sharp corners and even a huge loop with Sonic and Amy having their hands in the air screaming and shouting.

The coaster then started coasting to a stop heading down another straight lane with the them being sprung out of their seat yet again down another shoot and landing this time on a soft cushion beneath them. Sonic was the first to get up off the cushion he then held out his hand to Amy and helped her up as they continued their ride adventure.

They rode a merry-go-round, as well as rode some bumper boats getting a little wet after that it was then that Amy wanted to go through a fun house. This made Sonic stop in his tracks he had almost forgot he was a vampire and that the fun house had a hall of mirrors and him knowing a thing or too about vampires he knew he wouldn't cast a reflection in those mirrors which would in fact freak out Amy as well as anyone else in the fun house.

"Uh, Amy you go ahead and have fun in there I'll catch at the exit." Sonic replied with fear in his voice

"Sonic, what's wrong why won't you come in here with me?" Amy asked

"Well, I just don't think the funhouse isn't all that fun anymore so you go ahead." Sonic answered giving Amy a fake smile

"I refuse to I'm not going in there without you now quit being silly and let's go." Amy finished pulling Sonic by the arm he tried his best to resist but Amy just kept on pulling him until they were inside. Sonic made it through the first few parts without any problems but, when it came to the hall of mirrors Sonic had to think and think quick of a way for him to get through there without anyone noticing he didn't have a reflection.

Amy and Sonic held hands all the way to the door Sonic then released Amy and sped through the hall of mirrors so quick that Amy didn't even notice him. He waved from the other end telling May to hurry up she then made her through the hall mad a Sonic for leaving her behind. She finally made it to the end with her and Sonic exiting the house together. As soon as they exited all hell broke lose.

"Sonic why did you use your speed and leave me behind like that huh?" Amy asked with anger in her throat

"Uh, well I don't know." Sonic answered rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't know, you don't know, how in the hell do you not know." Amy yelled at Sonic

"Okay Amy I ran because I got scared that I didn't look decent enough to look in those mirrors okay I'm sorry." Sonic explained and apologized

"Well, okay I accept your apology I don't know Sonic I just can't stay mad at you." Amy finished wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and kissing him deeply.

"I think I'm ready to take this date back to my place." Sonic replied seductively picking Amy up bridal style and dashing out of the park at high speed arriving at his home in less then 30 minutes. Sonic wasted no time in getting his door open with it opening and revealing Sonic and Amy in a deep and heated passionate kiss.

Sonic then shut the door using his foot all the while Amy keeping her lips connected to Sonic's. He was finally able to break the kiss between him and her as they headed into his bedroom. Once inside Sonic barely had anytime to close the door before Amy grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to the bed on top of her with her making out with him with fire in her soul.

Amy then did something she never did before she didn't pull Sonic's shirt up over his head instead she ripped it in half with ease like it was nothing but a piece of paper.

"Oh, wow Amy you must be in heat or something cause you have never acted like this before." Sonic replied

"Shut up Sonic I just really want you more than I ever have wanted you before in my life and I don't want to wait now let's do this." Amy finished pulling Sonic back to her lips.

Amy then started scooting to the head of the bed all the while keeping Sonic in her grasp until they reached the top of the bed. Sonic then finally grabbed Amy hands with one of his hands and pinned her to the hands to the headboard above her head. Sonic at this point was finally able to catch his breath. While keeping her hands pinned with one of his hands he then moved his hand down her body drawing small circles on her body with her his finger.

He then kissed her deeply yet again finally releasing her hands from the headboard he then started to kiss neck with great force causing her to moan softly and purr gently. Sonic then bared his fangs but, he caught himself before he did what he was thinking about doing and retracted them. He then continued his work working his way down Amy's body. He then lifted her up of the pillow and undid the hook on the back of the halter top she was wearing he then pulled the top up over her head and threw it on the floor revealing a blue bra similar to his skin tone.

"Well, I can see you most certainly like my skin tone cause you sure are wearing a bra similar to my tone." Sonic replied seductively

Sonic then unhooked her bra and discarded it the same way he did the shirt. He then pushed her back down on the pillow and continued his work he kissed her down and around her collar bone slowly making his way down to her breasts. Sonic then kissed her breasts gently causing Amy to purr lightly which made him finally release his tongue he then licked he nipple as if it were a small piece of candy. He couldn't wait any longer he then started to suck on her nipple like it were a baby bottle sucking on it hard like he was trying to draw out the milk.

He then sucked her nipple up real hard as he brought his head up and released it causing her whole breast to vibrate from the force. Making Amy's purr turn into moans he then worked his way down her body to her jean skirt she was wearing. Sonic kissed and licked his way all the down to the button and zipper of her skirt he then used his mouth to undo her button and his teeth to release the zipper Sonic then pulled the skirt off of her and threw it to the floor.

"Ooh, look at that matching panties I like that." Sonic said yet again in a seductive tone.

He then grabbed her panties with his teeth as he then slid them off, after he got the off he kept them in his mouth showing them to Amy before he threw them away onto the floor Amy was now bare in front of him. Amy felt like this wasn't right she then sat up and pulled Sonic into a deep kiss all at the same time flipping him over onto his back. She then got on top of him and fully removed the ripped shirt from his body. While she did that she kissed him on his neck and licked him right there as well but she then started sucking on his neck. She started sucking very hard leaving a small mark on his neck.

Amy at this moment then started to work her way down his body she stopped at his nipples and licked them which at first kind of tickled him but slowly started to feel good causing him to purr. She then continued her way down his body stopping to admire his abs meaning to her that he most definitely worked out. She then made it down to the pants he wore she unbuttoned them and started to pull them down as well as his boxers with Sonic helping her to do the same they finally managed to get them off and throw them to the floor along with all her clothes as well.

Amy then worked her way down to his cock only to stopped by Sonic.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Amy asked

Sonic didn't answer instead he grabbed Amy and pulled her on top of him he then turned her around so that they were in the 69 position Sonic then started to lick Amy's revealed pussy causing her to moan Amy then decided to return the favor by teasing the tip of Sonic's cock with her tongue. She was twirling her tongue around the tip making Sonic moan all the while him licking the inside of her pussy. Amy then started to suck on his nine inch member making him stop doing what he was doing and moan out loud. Sonic then placed two fingers inside of her and started to pump in and out of her moist opening all the while licking and rubbing her clit with his hand.

Amy then sped up her pace bobbing her head up and down on Sonic's cock sucking even harder the faster she moved also massaging his balls with her free hand. Sonic sped up his pumping and his licking of her clit turned to sucking. They both were moving quickly cause they were both about to cum. Sonic was the first to release as he came into Amy's mouth. That load coming into her mouth pushed Amy over the edge as she soon followed suit behind Sonic coming herself all over his fingers. She then collapsed on Sonic's leg as Sonic collapsed on his pillow. Amy then turned around while still on top of Sonic and laid down on his chest.

Sonic then tilted her head up and kissed her lips sticking his tongue in her mouth tasting himself in her mouth and him vice versa. That fiery kiss gave Sonic another erection he then sat up with Amy still kissing her. He then lifted Amy slightly and made sure her entrance was right above his cock. He then lowered Amy down onto him she moaning the whole way and Sonic not moving giving her time to adjust to what was going on. Amy didn't wait to long before she started to move herself up and down on Sonic moaning with every movement. Sonic then took control and started thrusting upwards making Amy bounce up and down on his cock.

He then turned around and laid Amy down on the pillow pulling her legs up onto his shoulders and thrusting deep into her causing Amy to moan extremely loud her voice echoing off the walls. Sonic then covered her mouth cause he didn't want his neighbors to hear the sounds of them making love. Sonic then made Amy wrap her legs around him and continued thrusting into her, he then pressed his lips against Amy and kissed to help keep her from moaning loudly he kept his lips to hers kissing her thrusting into her deep hitting her barrier with great force.

Sonic then sped up even more as he was getting close to his end, he stopped kissing Amy cause he was close to his orgasm she then again started to shout but, this time covering her mouth to keep her own moans in check. Sonic then made his announcement.

"Amy baby I'm about to cum." Sonic finished pulling himself out and spraying his loud all over Amy's stomach with Amy cumming and her juices spilling out all over Sonic's sheets.

Sonic collapsed beside Amy with Amy breathing heavy, after they caught their breathe they struck up a conversation.

"Sonic every time we make love it get's better and better it never ever gets old." Amy stated

"Amy there's something I gotta tell you but, before I continue I need to know will you stay?" Sonic replied and asked

"Sonic what are you getting at?" Amy asked

"Just answer the question will you stay?" Sonic ordered and asked again

"Well, of course I would I love you Sonic and nothing will change how I feel about you." Amy finished

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked looking at Amy

"Yes, I'm sure." Amy answered looking away from Sonic

"Amy look me in my eyes and say it." Sonic ordered

She turned to Sonic and looked him in his eyes

"I WILL STAY." Amy replied putting emphasis on the word it was also at that time that Sonic opened his mouth and bared his fangs at Amy.

"Sonic what's going on with your mouth?" Amy asked with fear in her voice

"Amy, my love I'm a vampire now." Sonic finished continuing to bare his fangs at Amy.

Sonic was inching closer to Amy as Amy was backing away she then backed out of the bed as Sonic got out of the bed as well Amy backed all the way up into a wall. Sonic then inched closer to her continuing to bare his fangs. He then stopped as he noticed that Amy was shaking.

"I knew it you lied I asked you would you stay and as I can see you only said that to make me happy, look I'm gonna turn away and let you leave okay I knew this was gonna be hard for you to understand." Sonic replied turning his back

"Sonic I'm sorry if you'd just explain it to me how this all happened then maybe I'll be willing to accept what's going on." Amy finished sitting down on the bed with Amy.

Sonic then explained how Rouge turned Shadow into a vampire and how Shadow did it to him and why they did it saying that Rouge needed help with some kind of ritual and that she needed them and that's all he knew.

"Well, Sonic if you have to turn me into a vampire to help Rouge then I gladly accept but just promise me you'll be gentle I bruise easily." Amy finished turning her head to the side exposing her neck to Sonic.

Sonic the wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap Amy kept her head to the side. Sonic then bared his fangs and sunk his teeth into her neck softly she felt the initial pierce and Sonic's fangs sink into her throat he started to suck out her blood but just as Rouge told him not to much to kill her. It was a short while after that Amy passed out from lack of blood. Sonic then got dressed and dressed her as well as he then left his apartment at vampire speed heading back to Rouge and Shadow with his mission a success.


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Attack

Sonic arrived back at the hide out with Amy in his arms just as the sun began to break over the horizon. Sonic entered inside to find Shadow sitting on the couch with Rouge asleep in his lap. Sonic tried to sneak past Shadow quietly with Amy but no such luck Shadow instantly noticed him.

Well I see you managed to bite her did you do it right? Shadow asked

Yeah, I did she accepted without me having to force it upon here. Sonic finished

Shadow then proceeded to wake up Rouge. She slowly stirred until she finally woke up and noticed Sonic standing with an unconscious Amy in his hands.

Very well done Sonic you and her may retreat to your room for the day, as soon as she awakens later on tonight give her this bag of blood then we'll all meet down here for the next your next targets. Rouge finished drifting back to sleep as Shadow carried her up to their room and Sonic did the same with Amy. Sonic then laid Amy down gently on his bed. He was stroking her face when came a knock on their door. Sonic opened the door and it was Shadow.

What's up Shadow? Sonic asked

Rouge told me to give this to you for Amy to put on when she wakes up and also I want to say I'm sorry about the other night Sonic I should have just told you what was going to happen instead of beating you senseless then attacking with you had little defense. Shadow replied and apologized

Yeah, you should have but, as you know Shadow we are friends so I wasn't mad for long I'm cool about it now we are still friends right. Sonic accepted and asked

Yeah for sure pal. Shadow answered with him and Sonic exchanging their secret handshake. Shadow then left Sonic alone with Amy and returned to his room with Rouge. Shadow crawled into bed next to Rouge and cuddled close to her as Sonic did the same with Amy drifting to sleep for the day.

_**Later That Night**_

Shadow and Rouge woke up right at sundown and headed to Sonic and Amy's room and knocked. Sonic opened the door and let them inside just as Amy was slowly starting to awaken. Amy slowly stirred and opened her eyes to reveal Sonic looking down over her.

She then rose up and looked around the room trying to figure out where she was when she caught sight of Shadow and Rouge.

So what is this place? Amy asked

This is our hide-out during the day time being we are vampires we are really only supposed to go out at night. Rouge answered

Alright, Sonic give it to here. Rouge ordered as Sonic handed Amy the small bag of blood.

You really don't expect me to drink this stuff do you? Amy asked looking at the bag of blood in wasn't long till Amy instantly gave in and punctured the bag with her teeth and drained the bag of it's blood tearing it in half and licking it clean.

What the hell did I just do? Amy asked herself tossing the bag away.

Relax Amy it's natural for a vampire to give into the need of drinking blood. Sonic explained

Alright let's head down stairs for tonight's mission and let me tell you we must complete this one without fail cause this mission might be a little difficult. Rouge finished as they all headed down the stairs into the living room.

Shadow sat down on the couch with Rouge sitting down in his lap rubbing his head knowing how much he liked it. Sonic came down with Amy dressed in the outfit that Rouge gave her which was a strapless black tube top and black mini skirt with her mid-drift showing. She then sat down in Sonic's lap and started rubbing his ear. Rouge was wearing something similar instead her top was halter and her skirt had a split going up the side showing off her leg.

Alright here's the mission our next targets are Tails and Cream as well as Knuckles and Shade the reason I say this mission may be tough is because we need to figure out how to get them together and kill for birds with one stone without drawing any attention to ourselves. Rouge explained

Well, it should be simple enough for us to get Tails and Cream cause Tails is dating Cream and all I have to do is invite him and her over to my place for a couples movie night and then unknowing to them we will pounce without warning. Sonic suggested

Very well planned Sonic that will most definitely work and now what about Knuckles and Shade? Rouge congratulated and asked

Well I know for certain that Knuckles should be easy for you Rouge all you have to do is work your fighting skills on him and weaken him then strike and I happen to know that Shade hangs out at night on the wrong side of town. I'll take her down without her being none the wiser. Shadow suggested

That's a great idea. Alright are we all in agreement for the plan. Rouge agreed and asked

Alright let's get things going Sonic handle Amy's training and Amy I trust you to get your part done that goes for you as well Shadow now let's break and get it done then. Rouge finished flying out of the window and off into the direction of Angel Island as Shadow did the same headed to the part of the city that Shade like to hang out in to get his part done.

Sonic then took out his cell phone to make a quick phone call to his buddy Tails the phone rang for a good minute till Tails answered.

Hello? Tails answered

Hey, Tails little buddy what up? Sonic asked

Nothing much me and Cream are just sitting around why? Tails replied and asked

Well me and Amy were going to have a couples movie night at my place and wondered if you wanted to join us? Sonic asked

Of course that sounds like a wonderful idea we'll be over in about an hour. Tails finished hanging up the phone with Sonic doing the same.

Alright that takes care of that now let's get you training out of the way you first lesson will be how to fly then I will teach you to use your vampire speed then I will teach you how to retract your fangs. Sonic finished pulling Amy from the couch and taking here to the top floor near the window he then taught her t fly they took off into the night sky flying toward his house taking care not to be seen by the people below he then taught her to use her speed so that she could move fast throughout crowds without being noticed.

They then flew to his house and entered into it through his balcony window.

Alright Amy now come the last part retracting your fangs so that no one won't notice then alright focus your mind on making your fangs grow as short as possible. Sonic finished as Amy did just as told as focused causing her fangs to shrink completely out of sight. He then showed her how to bare them, he trained her for next 45 minutes when it came close to time for Tails and Cream to arrive they hid their fangs and came up with a plan of attack.

Alright, Amy it's going to go like this we're gonna have a bowl of popcorn I'm going to make sure that Tails sits next to you and I want him to have the bowl about 30 minutes into the movie I want you to act like you had a muscle spasm and smack the popcorn out of his hands. Then you and him go into my kitchen and start making another bowl while me and Cream clean up out here. Try to buy as much time as possible for you and him to stay in there when you hear Cream scream you'll know I just took her out and that's your cue to take out Tails you got it. Sonic explained

I understand fully. Amy agreed just as Sonic's door bell rang he went to answer the door and allowed Tails and Cream to answer while Amy was in the kitchen making the popcorn. Tails and Cream came in with their favorite movie Napoleon Dynamite they sat down on Sonic's big couch while Sonic sat on the far end Amy then came in with the bowl of popcorn throwing a wink at Sonic. She then sat down next to Tails and handed him the bowl of popcorn as the movie then started. Tails offered Sonic some but he refused as Tails continued to enjoy the popcorn with Cream. Sonic then placed his arm around Amy's shoulder when Tails wasn't paying any attention a copped a slick feel of Amy's breast with Amy popping his hand making him quit.

Amy waited patiently for thirty minutes the popcorn was almost gone when Sonic tapped her on the shoulder as a signal for her to do it. Amy the popped her arm in twisting jerking motion smacking the bowl out of Tails hands spilling the popcorn all over the floor.

Oh, I'm sorry Tails come on let's go and make another bowl. Amy stated with just a slight bit of sarcasm in her voice picking up the bowl and Tails following up behind.

Don't worry about the mess me and Cream will clean it up. Sonic replied as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Sonic then pretended to clean up the mess with Cream she stood up with handful of popcorn and tossed in the trash on the side of the couch. Sonic then grabbed her by the shoulder and bared his fangs and with quick movement biting down into Creams neck.

Tails and Amy were in the kitchen making the popcorn when Tails and Amy heard Creams blood curdling scream he quickly tried to get to her but was stopped at the door by Amy.

Amy what are you doing we have to get to Cream and see what's going on. Tails shouted

Oh, what's going in is the same thing that's about to happen in here. Amy finished baring her fangs and pouncing on Tails causing him to fall back out of the kitchen door with her sinking her fangs into Tails throat and him screaming just as Cream did with her doing as Sonic instructed only draining a small amount of blood to turn him into a vampire.

When they were finished Sonic pulled off of the unconscious Cream as Amy did the same as Tails they walked over to each other with blood dripping from their lips. Sonic then pulled Amy into a fiery kiss with them licking the blood from each others lips sharing the taste of their friends blood. Sonic then broke the kiss with him and Amy wiping the left over blood from their muzzle's. They then picked up their victims and tossed them up over their shoulders. Sonic looked out of his window to be sure that no one was around he then opened his balcony window as he and Amy stepped out with their victims on their shoulder they then jumped over the balcony rail and took off at blinding speed into the night sky making their way back to their hide out to wait for Shadow and Rouge to return.

Meanwhile Rouge had infiltrated Angel Island and had located her target which was Knuckles the Echidna she then snuck around behind the Master Emerald. Knuckles with his keen sense instantly noticed that someone was there, he jumped up taking a fighter stance.

Alright who ever is there come out right now and I won't have to hurt you. Knuckles threatened just as Rouge came around the emerald with her hip swaying with every step she took.

Well, Knuckles you sure do know how to ruin someone's surprise. Rouge stated coming into view

Oh, it's just you Rouge look I have no time for you I have an Emerald to protect. Knuckles sneered at Rouge turning away from her.

She then sat on top of the Master Emerald with Knuckles taking quick notice.

Hey, what the hell do you think you are doing? Knuckles asked with anger in his voice

Oh, I thought the Emerald would make a good chair for me and I was right what a comfortable seat. Rouge teased

Get down right now the Master Emerald is not some throne for you to place your ass upon no get off. Knuckles threatened

Make me. Rouge teased

Alright you asked for it. Knuckle finished punching Rouge off the Emerald and to the ground. She got up rubbing her jaw.

From the impact.

Well, that's no way to treat a lady. Rouge replied

Well I'm sorry but you asked for it that time Rouge. Knuckles apologized

Well I'm sorry too sorry for this. Rouge finished delivering a round house kick to Knuckles face sending him flying down the shrine stairs with her flying down behind him landing in front of him lying on the ground. He then came back giving her a leg sweep knocking her to the ground.

Well, if you wanna go let's go. Knuckles finished looking down over Rouge with her reaching her legs up and tangling them around Knuckles neck and flipping him over her with her flipping her self on top of Knuckles with Knuckles punching her off of him and she rolled on the ground trying to recover from her last slugging. She got up and delivered a barrage of round house kicks and punches at Knuckles him managing to dodge only a few of them she kicked him to the ground with him getting right back up and delivering the same number of attacks at her but, she dodged every single one without fail using her vampire speed.

She then used her speed to deliver quick punches and kicks at Knuckles not giving him a chance to even defend himself she then delivered one final punch to his face knocking him down with no chance of getting up she then pinned him to the ground with her being on top of him.

Well, Knuckles it looks like I finally win now it's time for dinner. Rouge finished revealing her fangs Knuckles looked with widened eyes as Rouge sank her fangs into his neck and drank his blood with his screams being echoed around the whole island he soon passed out from a lack of blood. She then picked him up and dashed back to their hide-out with her task completed.

Back with Shadow he found Shade exactly where he knew she would be on the bad side of town. She was leaving a bar drunker then a skunk she was singing completely off-key and walking down the street with a slight wobble from being drunk. Shadow trailed her through the area hidden in the Shadows when she turned down a dark alley way which was his signal to go on the strike. She didn't realize she had turned down a dead end she turned around to go back but fell as soon as she did. Shadow knew she wouldn't put up much fight since she was drunk he picked her up and simply sunk his teeth in her neck and drunk her blood with her only whimpering slightly from the pain. He then picked her up and dashed off back to their hide-out.

Sonic and Amy were on the couch making out as Rouge and Shadow came in holding their prey.

Have you two been here the whole time making out. Rouge asked

No, we did our part we put Tails and Cream in one of the other empty rooms. Sonic replied continuing his make out session.

Oh, okay well Shadow let's put these two upstairs and go to bed for the day cause tomorrow night we do the ritual and I just want to thank you guys for helping me with this and all. Rouge ordered and thanked.

Shadow and Rouge put Knuckles and Shade in the final room and then they retreated to their rooms with Sonic and Amy doing the same but not going to sleep the house was once again filled with sounds of moaning and bed springs creaking as the two couples were getting it on into the early morning.


	6. Chapter 6 The Ritual,Ending It All

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Rouge woke up in the middle of the day and went and got packs of blood for their new vampire teams. Sonic and Amy went into the room where Tails and Cream where and vice versa with Shadow and Rouge.

Tails and Cream woke up and saw Amy and Sonic and enter the room they immediately panicked jumping out of the bed.

"Tails, Cream calm down just give us a chance to explain." Sonic started with Tails and Cream running past them screaming. Sonic and Amy gave chase with them catching them with little effort.

Shadow and Rouge came out of the room to find Sonic and Amy wrestling with Tails and Cream trying to calm them down. Rouge then jumped over the banister and landed in front of them she then began to explain to Tails and Cream why Sonic and Amy did what they did. They finally calmed down to a point where they could be released.

"Sonic, Amy why didn't you tell us instead of attacking us?" Tails asked

"Well, Tails knowing you I knew you wouldn't except it instantly so instead of talking to you about it I simply did it, I apologize little buddy do you forgive me." Sonic explained and apologized

"Yeah , I forgive you but, I'm thirsty how are we to survive?" "I'm really not into the idea of attacking people." Tails asked

"Before you guys ran we were gonna give you these packs of blood to drink to get your energy up, here drink these." Sonic finished handing Tails and Cream the packs with them drinking the blood without stopping.

Shadow then emerged from the room with Shade and Knuckles they had already accepted their fate and joined the others down stairs.

"Alright, now that things have calmed down a bit I can finally tell you why you've all been turned into vampires and talk a little more in detail about this ritual we have to perform." Rouge started

Everybody then took a seat near Rouge while she sat in a the single chair by herself. She was holding a small book in her hands sitting it on her laugh.

"Okay Rouge we're all ears tell us a little something about what's going on." Shadow replied

"Alright, it goes back to when I went a G.U.N. mission to the Caribbean Islands I was sent there to check out a rumored Eggman base sighting." "I checked the island thoroughly by air, by land, and by water but I found nothing." "I then decided to explore the island even more when I came upon an old abandoned house on the island." "I went ahead and started to expect it little did I now that by inspecting that house that my whole life would change." Rouge explained

"What happened to you Rouge." Sonic asked

"I didn't know that there was someone in the house." "I was being careful as I was trained to do." "That's when it happened a masked lady came out of nowhere I tried to fight her but, she was to fast she then grabbed me and attacked me she was the vampire who attacked me she bit me at the same time feeding me some of her blood." "Apparently someone tried to kill her but, was unsuccessful the stake didn't kill her it only partially pierced her heart she had just enough strength left to attack me before she died." "She also gave me orders that in three months time I was to resurrect her she gave me this book with the details of the ritual in it." "You all should know of this women cause she been told of in stories that were meant to only be fiction she is Acacia the Queen Of The Damned." Rouge stopped with everybody gasping

"This book told me I was to make other vampire followers but, I didn't want to attack other humans so I turned you guys into vampires and turned to robbing blood banks to keep us alive." Rouge continued

"The night of the ritual is tonight and is fast approaching we need to gather some supplies in order for the ritual to work." Rouge finished opening the book.

"We need daggers a set of eight to be exact one for each of you but these daggers are special being that I was the one chosen to lead the ritual the daggers in question have relocated and I must seek them out which shouldn't be hard with my senses." Knuckles I need your help at the top of this building I want you to use your shovel claw and dig this symbol into the roof and once done make sure it is not seen by anything that over passes that area." "While you do that me and Shadow will retrieve the daggers." "Sonic and Amy we need black cloaks can you guys get that for us?" Rouge explained and asked

"Sure thing Rouge that shouldn't be to hard." Sonic answered

"Amy I need you to sew these signs onto the backs of the robes and Shade I need plenty of candles can you handle that." Rouge finished and asked with Shade giving them a thumbs up.

"Wait Rouge if the ritual is tonight how can we do all that stuff when we can't go out in the daylight?" Shadow asked

"That is already taken care of on the skin that is exposed from your clothes rub on some of this sunscreen and rub it into your skin your clothes will protect the rest of your body and please don't forget you faces and wear a pair of sunshades to protect your eyes." Rouge explained as everybody put the san screen all over themselves and put on the sunshades and headed out of the door into the daylight with them going their separate ways.

Knuckles flew to the top of the building with his shovel claws and began to claw into the top of the building the symbol that Rouge had given him.

Meanwhile Sonic and Amy went to a nearby Goth clothes store and picked out set of eight hooded robes. The store clerk was asking them questions but they didn't answer they just paid for their merchandise and left the store at blinding speed as for no one to see them. They headed to Amy's place where her sewing machine was they went inside. Sonic was in the kitchen stuffing his face while Amy was hard at work sewing the symbols with careful precision making sure to get every single detail correctly when Sonic came in striking a conversation.

"Hey, Amy why do you think Rouge is doing what this women wants her to do?" Sonic asked

"You've got me Sonic I really wish I knew and who was the woman she was trying to bring back and what is that ladies true motive for all of this." "Sonic baby my head is buzzing with questions but, I think it's best not to ask." Amy finished going back to her sewing.

"You're right it's best not to ask maybe it will all become clear after the ritual tonight." Sonic replied sitting next to Amy to help her feed the clothe through the machine so that they could get finished.

Shade had went back into the bad part of town and went to an local candle shop down there to get the candles that they needed for the ritual. With her task complete she headed back to the hideout to see if Knuckles needed any help.

When she got there she found Knuckles busy at work carving the symbol yet he was nearly done.

"Hey, there Knuckles you need any help?" Shade asked

"Yeah a little this is a little tougher than I thought it would be I didn't expect this symbol to have to be so big." Knuckles finished handing Shade one of the claws so that she could help him finish the symbol off. When they were finished they placed a spell on the sign to make it invisible to the untrained eye and headed back inside to enjoy a pack of blood.

Shadow and Rouge were busy at work gathering the sacred daggers that were said to appear in the city of the chosen one. Rouge had found four while Shadow found the other four.

"Rouge your senses are amazing we've found the daggers in no time flat." Shadow complemented

"Yeah, we did?" Rouge replied with a little sadness in her voice

"Hey, Rouge what's wrong?" Shadow asked

"It's nothing here take the other daggers and head back to the hide out." Rouge ordered

"What about you what are you going to do?" Shadow asked

"I just have something important to pick up so just go and I'll be back in time for the ritual okay just go." Rouge ordered as Shadow flew off in one direction and Rouge the other.

He made it back to the hideout in no time flat getting there to find Knuckles and Shade sitting on the couch watching TV he soon placed the daggers in their room and came back down and joined them.

"Hey, Shadow where's Rouge?" Knuckles asked

"She said she had some business to take care of and left but she'll be back in time for the ritual tonight." Shadow finished just as Sonic and Amy walked in with the finished robes they hung them up in their room and all sat down and watched TV it wasn't long till everybody got tired and decided to get a nap in before the ritual.

Rouge was out in the city as the sun was setting digging around for something that she hid there. She soon found what she was looking for which was a box that housed a strange looking gun she packed the gun away and flew back to the hideout.

When she arrived she found that everybody had went to sleep she sprung into action getting things set up for the ritual. She took the dagger up to the roof and placed them on a small wooden table near the center. She also took the candles and lined them along the circle. She then retreated her room where Shadow was still awake looking at the ceiling. The sun had fully set and gone down by this time she then arose her friends from their slumber as it was time for them to get things started.

"Alright everybody the time has come please dawn a robe and follow me to the roof so that we can begin." "Rouge replied as everybody but on the robes as well brought up their hoods they then followed Rouge up to the roof." She proceeded with lighting the candles. Once she was finished she stood up and took her place o the circle.

"Alright everybody please take a spot around the circle and we shall begin." Rouge ordered as Sonic and the others took a place around the circle and awaited further orders.

"We come here tonight to resurrect our leader the Queen of all Vampires the Queen of the Damned." "Lady Acacia you are a magnificent ruler and queen that is why we wish to today to bring you back into the world of the living." Rouge replied

"Please will the followers of Lady Acacia please take a dagger as we begin the Ritual Of Resurrection." "Queen Acacia we ask that you except the offerings of your followers blood as a token of our esteem gratitude, every please take the dagger and slit your wrist with it and let your blood drip down into the circle."

They took there daggers and ran the blade across their wrists to make themselves bleed being that they were partially dead they didn't feel much pain they then rolled up the sleeve and held their hands out into the circle and let the blood drip from their wrists down onto the grooves of the circle and into it as well.

Once everyone was done Rouge continued with the ceremony.

"Lady Acacia we give this next offering in tribute to your eternal beauty." Rouge finished placing a garment and crown into the ring. Rouge then raised her arms to the skies as she started to speak some strange words that sounded like an ancient language.

With her speaking these ancient words the marks on the back of the others robes started to glow soon beams of light shot around from behind them and hit the center of the circle where the garment and crown lied. Then a green swirling vortex opened with the outfit being drawn in the vortex then changed colors and turned as black as the night sky as from within the portal came a women wearing the garment and crown, she rose into the air stretching high into the sky and releasing a great evil laugh. She soon fell back to the ground and opened her eyes. She looked around and finally spoke.

"Ah, well done my children of the night but, where is my chosen one. "Acacia greeted and asked

"I am here my queen I have done as you asked and have resurrected you now you must live up to your promise." Rouge replied kneeling before her.

"Promise what promise?" Shadow asked

"She promised that if I resurrected her she would grant me back my life and the life of the ones I transformed into vampires." Rouge explained turning her attention back to Acacia

"No, I don't think I will besides I need followers to help me breed my army of vampires and together we shall take over this pitiful planet." Acacia said laughing.

_**Flashback**_

"Listen to me I haven't much time my chosen one, here take this book and in three months time resurrect me from beyond the grave and if you do as told I will grant you back you life and the lives of the people you bite to help me be reborn that is a promise I make to you." Acacia finished

"Yes, Lady Acacia I will do as told." Rouge replied as Acacia passed away into dust.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"You promised why would you change your mind?" Rouge asked with hurt in her voice.

"You don't question my methods you are just my slave and I do as I please." Acacia finished turning away from Rouge

"Now my children here is your mission I want this whole city running in fear of you guys before the nights end now that's a come back party striking fear into the hearts of a whole city." Acacia ordered

The others were about to follow her orders until they heard a gunshot. The bullet flew at high speed and pierced Acacia straight in the heart she fell to her knees in pain.

"If you won't keep your promise then I will destroy you." Rouge replied walking over to Acacia

"That bullet hurts doesn't it that's cause it's been filled with garlic juice and covered in the essence of garlic." Rouge finished as Acacia raised her hand and released an energy wave knocking Rouge back away from her she then stood still feeling the pain of the special bullet.

"No one double crosses me no one I am the only one who does the double crossing around here." Acacia finished going on the attack at Rouge only to be stopped by Shadow piercing her chest with a wooden stake. She backed away slowly holding the stake in place.

"How?" "How were you able to accomplish this?" Acacia questioned

_**Flashback**_

"Shadow my darling I'm gonna need your help with this ritual please listen closely." "This gun contains a special bullet that will weaken Acacia and I know that she will try and attack me after I double cross her that's where you come in with this." Rouge finished handing Shadow the stake

"I want you to use that good aim of yours and run this stake deep into her heart if you can't do it I will deliver the finishing blow." Rouge finished kissing Shadow on the lips and leaving the room.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Rouge knew you'd double cross her so she double crossed your double cross with a plot of her own." Shadow explained

She then turned around about to give an order not paying any attention to Rouge she rushed in front of her and kicked the stake all the way into her body. It went so far in that there was no way for it to be pulled out. She then screamed really loud into the night sky before falling to her knees.

"I knew I shouldn't trust a bat to do a human's job." Acacia finished falling onto her back and once again fading into dust. It was then that a swirling vortex of wind swept around the whole building. Everybody grabbed on to anything pinned down and held on with dear life. Soon there eyes started to glow and beams of light hot from their eyes. They then lifted their heads into the sky and screamed in pain. The vortex then sucked in the beams of light once that was done the vortex disappeared as well as the markings on the ground the daggers were gone too.

Everyone was knocked unconscious for a few hours they came too the next morning. Sonic was the first to wake up and look into the sunlight he realized and instantly panicked when he finally calmed down and noticed he didn't disappear he felt around in his mouth for his fangs they were completely gone. He then woke everybody up.

They too panicked about being in the sunlight and soon calmed down they then realized that when Rouge killed Queen Acacia they were given back their lives and no longer craved blood they were so happy they threw a big party to celebrate and they lived from then on with their lives.

THE END

WELL THERE'S ANOTHER FIC FOR YOU HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MORE FICS TO COME YOUR WAY FROM SAORIKAORUMILLER PEACE OUT FOR NOW.


End file.
